the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Numah
Nick Numah is the current descendant of the Numah Bloodline, and the 50th man to specifically bear the last name. Serving as the main Demigod of the Arygarian Pantheon, Nick was a man that was originally raised like most normal Humans. However, ever since he learned of his past, he has left his current life to indulge in his culture, traveling around the world as a nomad. Description Nick Numah looks like an average Human standing at 5'8", being white with a slight tan. His hair is brown, and is styled in a Caesar cut. His eyes have black irises like his ancestors' eyes, but they aren't squinted. He generally has a stoic expression, except being a bit more excited than that of Nimir's. Nick tends to wear an outfit similar to that of his ancestor's, being a brown set of leather armor. This comes with a brown cape that he could use to help with gliding, and he has black gloves made out Sobmare scales. He also carries a large backpack around with him to carry all of his supplies. This backpack has a pocket-dimension like quality to it, allowing to carry many more items than perceived. This backpack is a yellow similar to that of Nimir's skin. Backstory Ever since Nimir's death, the Numah Bloodline has been all over the place. The first descendant was a nomad like most Arygarians, but the rest of the descendant have settled with many various professions and views, only remembering the history of the family. Today, the end result of the Numah Bloodline is Nick Numah, our current descendant of the bunch. Nick Numah was born in Cincinnati on June 21st, 1994, to a mother named Chris Clementine, who was a pharmacist. It was unknown who his father was, due to the fact that the pregnancy was a result of a sperm donation. Nevertheless, he was cared for rather well and he loved her very much. During this time, he lived under the name of Nick Clementine. During the course of his childhood and adolescence, he was taught to be a leader. Taking many classes per year, Nick took on his education with confidence and responsibility. He graduated from Indian Hill High School at the age of 16, but he didn't stop there. He went to Harvard University one year later with two majors, being Linguistics and Business Economics. He graduated with the Class of 2015, and was speculated to become extremely successful. However, shortly after his graduation, Nick received a letter explaining that his own father had died. The letter included a detailed apology, and a detailed description of what Nick's heritage was like. That day, Nick realized that he was essentially a demigod to a great Human, and decided to dive deeper into his father's side's culture. Deciding shortly after that his career could wait, he became a nomad just like other Arygarians to fulfill his destiny. Up to this day, he has been to many places throughout America, without any reliance on technology. He spoke to the Voice before in New York, being told an untold part of the Modern Prophecy. He also visited Stockley's mansion during one of his parties, to indulge in the magic of money for a short time. He even visited Impire once, to speak to some of his ancestors, including his own father. But he has been interacting with another pantheon as of late, encountering some of their entities along the way. This pantheon being known as the Vangosian Pantheon. Relationships Friends * The Arygarian Pantheon Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * Mytherica Family * The Numah Bloodline Romantic Partner(s) * N/A